


【兔赤】人间烧烤指南

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU (sort of?), I didn't really think, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Outsider, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 宫兄弟八卦某个排球国手一家三口的狗血故事。无聊深夜电视狗血连续剧。地摊文学。俗。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. 即使这样我也喜欢你

**Author's Note:**

> 闹心的时候写的恶搞玩意儿

我是一个热爱对着镜子里的自己下跪的人。我每天吃八顿饭，早饭两顿，中午两顿，晚上两顿，还有两顿宵夜。最爱 deep fried cream pie等超级不健康食品，但是现在郭嘉让我吃点儿寡淡的换换口味，再加上合理运动，免得年纪轻轻高血压高血脂脂肪肝。道理我都懂我也没有办法啊，管不住我这个嘴和我这个手啊！身体发出抗议说，好的医生，我知道了医生，但是脑子一闻到那股香味儿就立刻变成一个用口腹之欲思考的空壳，手脚自动走向街边卖炸鸡烧烤的摊子。

在铁架子前挥汗如雨的老板也不算年轻了，可能二十后半，也可能三十出头，瘦高个儿，话少。前阵子有一段时间没见过他，不知道哪儿去了。最后一次见他挺了个大肚子，我以为老板跟我一样年纪轻轻高血脂，需要节食减肥的那种，但老板那副样子不但没节食，反而吃的比我们这些食客还欢。生意冷清的时候就看老板扶着肚子费力的坐下来，打开一个比他脸还大的食盒开始猛吃，那阵势，八百年没吃过饭一样。有客人来了，老板就又费力的起来，嘴里还嚼个不停，像个仓鼠。看着都觉得饿。每次去，一看老板那饿死鬼投胎的吃相，都忍不住点双倍的份。

后来老板消失了，起码两个多月没见他人，我还以为这小伙子不干了。结果今天又见着了他。不知道啥时候回来的，在铁架子上作业的手法还是一样娴熟，神情还是一样专注。仿佛这俩月是我不见了而不是他不见了。不过老板瘦了，脸颊有点凹陷，肚子也没了，可能减肥成功，再也不受高血脂的困扰了。于是我坐下来，差点儿又点了双份，但看老板那瘦瘦的身材，想起我的血脂报告，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

一会儿老板看大家的烧烤都上了，把铁架子一拉盖住火，转身走了。再回来的时候老板手里抱了个孩子。他在一个空的塑料饮料箱子上坐下，背对着食客，背对着路灯，捞起衣服给婴儿喂奶哼歌。

哦，我明白了。原来至始至终深受血脂困扰却愧对良心大快朵颐的都只有我一个人。


	2. 人间烧烤指南

我是一个质朴又帅气的年轻小伙。我今年三十，血气方刚，业务能力一流，以一人之力撑起了团队的整片天。即使这样厉害的我，也有想写日记的时候。

可能我需要找个地方吐槽吧。

我有个双胞胎兄弟。搞餐饮业的。虽然说是双胞胎，业务能力也一流，如果我们同行的话，他是比不过我的。但是这不是重点，我只是觉得需要申明一下。

重点是，我兄弟最近开始偶尔兼职保姆了。时间也不长，就晚上那一小会儿，没多久就接回去了。我兄弟说是某个餐饮业同行的孩子。我一开始不相信，哪个勇士敢放心的让我兄弟帮忙带孩子？还是那种两三个月大的？不怕他把孩子当成馅料包饭团里吗？我一开始还坚定的以为他在外面搞大了我前辈的肚子，又不敢跟我和爸妈说，同时又不想负责任，我当时连说辞都想好了，我要特别A的对着我前辈大吼一声我来负责，然后把前辈和我侄儿搂进怀里……。但是我一见到那个孩子，就知道我兄弟并没有出去乱搞，我兄弟应该也没有趁虚而入让我前辈怀孕……不过我也明白了为什么对方敢让我兄弟带孩子——这孩子的亲妈是个真勇士。胆子特别大的那种。看着斯斯文文的，其实做事非常勇猛果敢，纯爷们儿。

我兄弟说，这孩子特别好带，孩子妈每次都准备的特别周到，奶啊，尿布啊，故事书啊什么的一样不少。到时间就把孩子连着摇篮放店门外，孩子妈来取。

我一听这还得了，就放门外，外面这么冷，不怕冻着吗？你还有良心吗？结果我兄弟说，又不是我喊这么干的，孩子亲妈指示的。而且这孩子的脸，你看，跟你那富二代同行，那个谁，一模一样，肯定也遗传了皮糙肉厚的本领，不怕。我一看那孩子，从发色到肤色到瞳色，果然跟那个谁一模一样，遗传基因这玩意儿真的太吓人了。这孩子真的是自然出生的，不是克隆的吗？我兄弟说，谁知道呢。我又问，如果孩子妈来晚了，不怕孩子被人偷了吗？结果我兄弟说，都是大半夜放出去，外面没人。靠，这槽点。咱们是走程序还是直接报警？当妈的心这么大，我真不知道该作何感想……但是仔细一想，孩子妈妈是那个人，本来就是个奇葩，搞成这样也……不奇怪吧。幸好我兄弟和我一样是个有良知的男人，并不会真的把孩子像包裹一样扔外面不管。他说他一般都会和孩子一起等着对方来取。毕竟，如果警///察///叔叔夜巡从他店门口路过，这件事肯定就闹大了啊！孩子爹不就知道了！

我当时还特单纯的问了一句：什么叫孩子爹不就知道了？

我兄弟还装模作样的说：哎呀，和赤苇说好了不告诉你的。还是不小心说错了。

靠。我俩从娘的子///宫里就在一起，他以为他能在我面前瞒得住什么秘密吗？

我当时才反应过来，所以孩子都这么大了，孩子爹还不知道？

其实这件事还有一点特别奇怪，虽然我知道孩子妈是个特别奇葩的真勇士，但为什么让我兄弟带孩子？这是跟我爸妈串通好了，变相的催他结婚生子吗？还是说他生了孩子就自动给自己长辈分了，看我们就跟看他孩子一样，所以见我兄弟都三十了还没对象替他着急了？

结果我兄弟说，因为他是知情人。我当时看我兄弟那副气定神闲的样子，就很想锤爆他的狗头。啥知情人，你又不是孩子爹，当个知情人捞着啥好处了吗？跟喜当爹似的……不，还不如喜当爹呢。

接着我兄弟就告诉了我事情的原委：孩子妈怀孕的时候好像特别能吃，天天来他店里吃饭团，说一口气能塞好多个，各种口味，左右开弓的那种。而我兄弟也喜欢给他做各种口味的饭团，每次出了新口味还请他试吃，原因是他吃饭特别香，看着有一种满足感——我说废话，一个孕妇，一个人吃两人份，当然吃得香了。我兄弟反驳说，不是，因为那段时间我不在，而很少有人像我一样喜欢一口气吃半个脸那么大的饭团，所以作为厨子他有一种失落感，而这个孕妇的出现极大的填补了这份缺失，让他找回了一个厨子的喜悦——行我明白了他在讽刺我吃饭像个孕妇。

反正我兄弟就特别喜欢做那种大号饭团，然后投喂给特别能吃的姑娘小伙。总之那个怀孕的那谁的吃相满足了我兄弟投喂能吃小伙的欲望。

然后有一天，那人挺着肚子例行来店里吃饭，我兄弟例行开开心心的投喂新口味的饭团，那时候他肚子已经挺大的了，估计快到预产期了，结果他咬了一口新口味，刚吞下去，就说自己要生了。我兄弟虽然三十岁了，但是一心奔事业，生孩子这种事情他从来没有经历过（废话，我也没经历过），所以也吓了一大跳，赶紧开上小皮卡送医院去了。我兄弟还满足的说，那货在他车上一边疼得抽气还一边吃没吃完的饭团，让他作为一个厨子特别有成就感……

我说肯定是因为新口味有问题，才让人家预产期提前的。结果我兄弟摇了摇头说，其实不是。当时店里的电视开着，在放你们的比赛来着，你那个同行，用胸口接球，然后就是镜头大特写，他正好看到了，就突然捂着肚子说要生了。

对，这么说我想起来了，那段时间我在打国外比赛，挺忙的，而且那场比赛打得特别好，我那个傻逼同行还拿了MVP……这场比赛完了之后我就回来了，而我那同行早些时候就在国外的队伍里了，自然而然就留下了。

总之我兄弟拉着一个临产前还在努力吃饭的孕妇去了医院。事后孩子妈妈特别感动，帮我兄弟的店添加了好几分新菜单，之后也顺便找我兄弟帮忙带孩子。

我说，兄弟，你小心啊，你一个单身帅哥，对方是个单身母亲，你还帮他带孩子，这个走向，小心那个谁从国外杀回来砸店啊！我兄弟说，你作为一个有良知的人，你忍心拒绝一个单亲母亲的请求吗？！

我说，看情况，我看赤苇使唤你挺不客气的……

我兄弟又说：我也不喜欢他那类型的。然后摸了摸我前辈这两天才送来的新米。

我靠，我靠。我就知道。我兄弟真的连喜欢的人都跟我是一个口味。艹。看来回国是正确的。如果我也在国外留一两年，说不定回来我喜欢的人就成人妻了，可能孩子都抱上了。到时候我说不定就要面对我喜欢的人给我侄子或者侄女喂奶的画面。

靠。


	3. 人间赚钱指南（上）

我是一个做着自己热爱的工作，过着无与伦比的幸福生活的三十岁年轻帅小伙。

但是美中不足的是我有一个性格恶劣的双胞胎兄弟。如果他看到这本日记，肯定到咽气的那一天他都不会停止嘲讽我的。他要说我什么都想好了：整天在日记里八卦别人的家伙一定是对社会没有用处的人。

呵。

他也不想想那些别人的八卦和黑料都是谁提供的。每次比赛完能给我打半晚上的电话。有一次我前辈来店里吃饭，结果他一个电话飞过来，说他们刚刚比赛输了，非要我安慰他，夸他长相日本第一池面，头脑世界第一灵活，是个不折不扣的天才。我已经是个成熟的三十岁男人了，我怎么可以当着我前辈的面撒谎？这样前辈会怎么看我？于是我实话实说：逊毙了。结果坐在我对面的前辈放下了手里的饭团，问是不是我兄弟的电话，我老实的回答是。前辈就让我把手机给他，他来讲……

接下来的一个小时，我就生无可恋的看着前辈心不在焉的吃着我花费毕生心血准备的饭团，一边跟我那个不成器的兄弟讲电话，内容一点营养也没有，不外乎就是今天比赛的时候队友怎么怎么了，对手怎么怎么的，搞得他才是这场比赛的最大牺牲者一样。有时候我怀疑他是暗恋前辈的人派来的间谍，故意给我打电话占用我所有的休息时间，导致我不能给前辈独处……

或者更糟糕的，或者说意料之中的，那家伙始终记恨我能有更多的时间和前辈独处，才处处找茬的。他已经完全忘记了我们离开家的时候，妈妈说过让我们俩好好相处互相照顾这种话。反正我做到了（经常请他在店里吃饭）。

按照他这个逻辑，打电话八卦别人的事情，还要占用别人（前辈）的时间，他才是对社会最没有贡献的那个。

算了，不说这个了。

最近几个月我经历了一些奇怪的事情。啊，其实也不算奇怪吧。可能就是比较狗血？我也不知道该怎么形容，太像那种中学生喜欢的言情小说里发生的事情，让我觉得很神奇。当然，主角不是我，幸好不是我。我可不想经历这种事……试想一下，如果我是主角，那只可能是和我兄弟，还有前辈之间发生的事情吧。啊，想想还蛮刺激。不过最好还是不要了。

总之事情是这样的。这个事情的源头是我兄弟的前队友，某个富二代。他俩在一个队的时候当过搭档，关系还挺好的。后来各自转了俱乐部之后还是关系不错，经常联系那种。他还来我们家和我们一起过过年，所以我也算熟人。这个富二代队友，是个特别不可思议的人。其实我高中时代就认识他。那时候我一直以为他是那种满脑子排球的一根筋傻白甜。结果等我兄弟跟他一个队之后，我才意识到我以前太天真了。我兄弟给我打电话八卦的重点对象就是这个富二代。一开始我们都没意识到他是个富二代，主要是作风太不典型了——从不去压马路撒钱，也不开豪车，没有从头到脚穿驴，没有小金表，说话也不会颐指气使，反倒是个乐观阳光的大小伙子，有着休息日能盯着同样的几件T恤重复穿好几年的朴实作风。

然后有一天我兄弟给我打电话第一句就是：富二代居然早就有对象了！

我震惊了一下。

然后我兄弟继续在电话那头吼：还是他高中同学！已经交往好多年了！富二代花了几百万送了他一个戒指！是不是要结婚了！

我当时一惊，下意识的算了算我兄弟这种顶级职业球员的收入，再结合入行年份和开销之类的，应该还是买得起的。我当时震惊的不是富二代花了几百万，而是富二代居然有对象？他脑子里除了排球还有别的玩意儿？而且还瞒着我兄弟他们交往了很多年？这个富二代没那么简单啊。啊，当时他在我们心中还不是富二代的形象，只是一个阳光单纯的大小伙子。发生这件事的时候他和我兄弟都转会了，不是搭档了。

我当时以为我兄弟没见过世面，他这种抠到来我店里吃饭从不给钱的人当然会被几百万震惊。

我正想讽刺一把我兄弟，结果他说：你不懂。是他专门跑来我这里，让我陪他去买戒指的。然后他绘声绘色的描述一把和富二代买东西是个什么情况。

具体来说，就是富二代熟门熟路的去了一家超高级首饰店，门口从保安到店员都认识他，见了他全部双手啪的一声拍在大腿两侧，九十度鞠躬毕恭毕敬的打招呼，“木兔少爷好！”

当时我兄弟就惊了。问他们怎么喊你少爷。富二代理所当然的说：可能是学我家管家喊我少爷吧。

这话让我兄弟满脸问号，想问他：管家？你是不是没睡醒？

结果富二代接着说：我妈妈很喜欢这家的设计，经常在这里买首饰。频率大概每月几次吧。她在东京不方便来，所以我经常来帮她取首饰。次数多了他们大概都认识我了。

富二代这话说的，就跟帮他老妈去餐馆里取外卖一样。要知道，那家店平均消费可是有很多个零啊！典型的贵妇人的消费场所啊。

我那没见过世面的兄弟当然就被富二代这个随意说出口的信息震惊了。

接下来富二代指着我兄弟跟经理说，他要买个戒指。

然后照着我兄弟手指的尺寸选了一个巨贵的戒指。我兄弟由于全程懵逼丝毫没有反抗。然后富二代用某种黑卡结了账，推着我兄弟离开了。那家珠宝店的人一直给他们鞠躬鞠到他俩走出三条街。等我兄弟反应过来之后问富二代怎么回事，你怎么掏钱掏的这么熟练，结果富二代说：我别的不是很会，就掏钱还算熟练——

要不是在街上，我兄弟肯定就扑过去打架了。

叹为观止。

总之在富二代请我兄弟吃了螃蟹，高档烤肉和高档寿司再外加某一款巨贵的限定男士香水（呵）之后，我兄弟被收买了。富二代也如实承认了自己的目的：人家是要给自己的恋人买戒指，想求婚来着。恋人的手指跟我兄弟尺寸基本一样。我兄弟当时不假思索的问你咋知道我俩手指尺寸一样，结果富二代说：我一看你的手指就知道和我恋人一样，难道你会搞错和你天天牵手的人手指的尺寸吗？

要不是在街上，我那个自诩日本最帅却还单身的兄弟肯定就扑过去掐他脖子了。

不过说到恋人，我兄弟还是很震惊的（我也是）。他俩认识这么多年，曾经还当过几年搭档，第一次知道这个看似单纯一根筋的富二代有恋人。富二代说：你认识的，和我一起住的，以前总来接我回家的那个。

我兄弟才反应过来。富二代说的那个人是富二代的高中同学，从高中时代就是出名的猫头鹰饲养员——富二代别名猫头鹰。听说富二代耍起浑来就他那个高中同学能搞定他。我兄弟还真情实感的以为这位高中同学社会责任感过重，怕富二代没了他饿死在外面，再加上工作也在附近，出于人道主义关怀才搬过来和富二代合租顺便照顾他的——结果你跟我说你们是那种关系？

看来单纯的人不是富二代，而是我兄弟啊。

但是富二代说，他俩这种关系双方家里都不同意。理由是饲养员同学出身太普通了对富二代未来没什么帮助，而饲养员同学家里觉得高攀不起不适合。但是他俩还是爱着对方，分不开。被家长们阻扰之后假装分手，之后数年都在偷偷交往，别提多甜蜜了。

有点内味了。狗血的味道。

我兄弟最终后知后觉的反应了过来是怎么回事——富二代借着给他买戒指的名义给饲养员生日买个戒指，不想让家人发现。

结果还是被发现了。因为饲养员后来偷偷去店里把戒指退了，就被店里的人告发给了富二代的妈妈。然后富二代和饲养员还在偷偷交往的事情就被双方家里发现了。当然又是一轮百般阻扰，甚至让饲养员丢了工作。

嗯，典型的狗血言情剧反派的路子。

饲养员退戒指，被威胁并丢掉工作这段时间都是富二代在国外训练的时候发生的，富二代基本不知情，饲养员也不告诉富二代，自己一个人默默苦扛着。啧啧啧，虐恋情深。

富二代那段时间正好也拿到了一个转会去国外顶尖俱乐部打球的机会，当时他的算盘大概是让饲养员一起陪他去国外，然后天高皇帝远，继续在一起的。但是却发生了退戒指事件。后来不知道怎么回事，可能饲养员累了吧，哄着富二代加入了国外俱乐部之后，就跟富二代真的分手了。

那段时间我兄弟三天两头给我打电话八卦富二代和饲养员那点儿事，说什么饲养员非要说自己是为了钱才跟富二代在一起的，退掉戒指就是证明，因为比起戒指他更想要钱。结果富二代在电话那头朝我兄弟哭诉说：可是我有钱啊！他如果要钱就不应该离开我啊！我宁愿当一个行走的取款机也不想跟他分开啊！

我问我兄弟接下来发生了什么，我兄弟说不知道。他当时就把电话挂了，并在接下来三天拒绝接听富二代的电话。

两周之后我兄弟又跟我说起富二代和饲养员的事情。说富二代情绪稳定，并对他发出一些模棱两可的疑问，比如“我会一直支持你的”到底是不是说我喜欢你这种问题。

总结来讲就是他俩虽然分手了，但是饲养员好像还是不放心富二代一个人在国外，专门飞过去看他一眼，然后两人好像还做了些很亲密的事情。走之前饲养员说以后别见面了，就此别过吧，我会一直支持你的云云。

哇，典型的分手炮，不是吗？

结果富二代就只记住了“我会一直支持你的”这句话，反复思考到底是不是饲养员没跟他分手的意思。

我兄弟是个善解人意的男人，当然直白的告诉了富二代：醒醒。

之后富二代再也不提那个饲养员的事，全身心扑工作上了。饲养员这边我们也没消息了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这其实是个类似于，“你要多少钱才肯离开我蛾子！！！”的故事


End file.
